Rose's Song Oh My My My
by pinkpanda376
Summary: This is a crossover between Harry Potter and "Mary's Song Oh My My My " by Taylor Swift. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR LYRICS. Enjoy! :D


**Hey, guys! Sorry for taking so long! Senior year (boo-yah!) started, and I'd like to get into college so I can become a legit writer and write real stuff, so I haven't had much writing time. This is a cross between Harry Potter (Specifically, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy) and the song "Mary's Song (Oh My My My) by Taylor Swift. Enjoy, assuming that the site lets me repost this. It took it down for some reason.**

_"She said, I was seven and you were nine. I looked at you like the stars that shined in the sky, the pretty lights."_

"Rosie, can you come out here, please?"

Rose looked up from the new doll Aunt Ginny had gotten her—it was charmed to always look like her—then stood, clutching the doll, and left her bedroom.

"Yes, Mummy?" she asked when she was downstairs in the kitchen of the Burrow.

Hermione smiled at her daughter. "Rosie, these are Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, and this is their son, Scorpius. Can you say hello?"

"Hi," Rose said shyly, hiding behind her father's leg.

"Rose, why don't you go outside and play with Scorpius in the orchard?" suggested Ron. "Mummy and Daddy have work to do with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

"Okay!" Rose said happily, skipping outside, still holding her doll. Scorpius quietly followed.

_"And our daddies used to joke about the two of us growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes and said "Oh, my, my, my…"_

"Does anyone else find this weird?" asked Ron once the children were outside.

"What?" asked Astoria Malfoy.

"I feel like we're setting them up or something," Ron said.

"Well, then, let's go choose wedding stationary or something," said Draco, grinning. Ron snorted with laughter.

"Will you two _please _be kind enough to grow up?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, you two are acting _quite_ immature!" Astoria added. "This report has to be in by Tuesday, so let's get working!"

Ron and Draco kept laughing.

_"Take me back to the house with the backyard tree, said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me. You never did, you never did."_

Meanwhile, Rose was sitting outside in front of the tallest apple tree, playing with her doll.

Suddenly, it was yanked from her hands, and she shrieked.

"Give it back!" she wailed at Scorpius, who had rapidly climbed the tree, and was now on the branch directly above her. He laughed, waving the doll tauntingly over her head.

"Give her back!" Rose whined.

"No way!" he said. "And if you try to fight me for it, I'll beat you up!"

"Why?" asked Rose, beginning to cry.

"Cause I'm bigger than you!" But even as Scorpius said it, he knew he would never hit her.

_"Take me back when our world was one block wide, I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried. Just two kids, you and I. Oh, my, my, my, my."_

"Tell you what. I'll give the doll back if you can outrun me," said Scorpius, climbing down. "We'll race around the house."

"What if I can't?" asked Rose.

"Then I'm going to kiss you!" said Scorpius.

Rose screamed, then took off running. Scorpius chased after her.

As they raced around the house, neither noticed their parents watching from the kitchen window.

_"Well, I was sixteen when suddenly I wasn't that little girl you used to see, but your eyes still shined like pretty lights."_

**9 years later**

**Rose: 16**

**Scorpius: 18**

"It's so beautiful," murmured Rose, looking out at the snow-covered grounds of Hogwarts.

"Yeah," said Scorpius, looking at her. "Beautiful." He gazed at her for a few seconds. She glanced at him, her large brown eyes sparkling.

Scorpius smiled back, his pale blue eyes shining.

Rose turned back to look at the snow falling from the sky. She moved over slightly and leaned on him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Scorpius put his arms around her. "Rosie?"

"Hmm?"

"I… I love you," he said shyly.

Rose turned and looked at him. "Really?"

Scorpius nodded, blushing. "Yeah."

Rose stood on tiptoe and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Scorpius kissed her back, holding her close.

_"And our daddies used to joke about the two of us. They never believed we'd really fall in love. And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes and said," Oh, my, my, my."_

"Merry Christmas!" Hermione said cheerfully, opening the door. Draco and Astoria both hugged her, then Ron, but their children only had eyes for each other.

The parents watched covertly as Scorpius kissed Rose. Neither of them noticed.

"See, I told you we should have gone shopping for stationary!" said Draco in the other room. Ron laughed as Hermione and Astoria shook their heads.

_"Take me back to the creek beds we turned up. Two AM riding in your truck, and all I need is you next to me."_

Rose slipped out of the portrait hole behind the Fat Lady, making sure no one saw her.

Scorpius was waiting, sporting his Firebolt and a smile. "I can't believe that you're actually breaking the rules. You're a prefect, Miss Weasley."

"And you're Head Boy. Now, let's go before Mr. McLaggen catches us. It's 2 AM; we'd be in so much trouble.

Scorpius chuckled. "All right."

They held hands as they went outside, glancing stealthily around. There was no sign of Cormac McLaggen, the trollish caretaker of Hogwarts.

Once they reached the Quidditch pitch, Scorpius mounted the broomstick. Rose climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist for stability.

And then they were flying, racing through the sky at breakneck speed.

They flew for nearly an hour before Scorpius walked Rose back to here Common Room, kissing her goodnight.

_"Take me back to the time we had our very first fight the slamming of doors 'stead of kissing goodnight. You stayed outside till the morning light. Oh, my, my, my, my."_

"Rosie, listen to me!"

"No! You kissed Kate Zabini! Louisa Finnigan told me!"

"She's lying, Rose! I would never do that to you!"

Rose ignored him and climbed through the portrait hole, leaving him alone in the corridor.

She lay down on the couch, too exhausted to go upstairs to her dormitory.

She must have fallen asleep, because she awoke to sunlight and hushed voices.

"She's probably dumped him by now!" came a female voice from the table in the corner.

"She actually bought it?"

"Yeah. Weasley and Malfoy are history. She's so gullible. And now, Scorpius will be mine."

Rose recognized Louisa Finnigan's voice. She sat up. "You lied to me, Louisa."

Louisa jumped and turned red, obviously not knowing that Rose had been there. "I... I..."

"I thought you were my friend."

"Rose, I just..."

"Save it," said Rose angrily. She stood and headed for the portrait hole, praying that Scorpius would talk to her.

She shrieked as she tripped over someone when she climbed into the corridor. She felt a pair of strong arms catch her.

"What the... Rose?"

"Scorpius!" she gasped. She threw her arms around him. "Oh, Scorpius, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you! You were right, she was lying! I'm so sorry!"

Scorpius hugged her, kissing her forehead. "It's all right, love."

"Are these the clothes you had on yesterday?" she asked,touching his shirt collar.

"Yes. I stayed out here all night."

"Oh, Scorpius!" she cried. They spent the entire day together, promising never to doubt each other again.

_"A few years had gone and come around. We were sitting at our favorite spot in town when you looked at me, got down on one knee."_

**2 years later**

**Rose: 18**

**Scorpius: 20**

"I can't believe we're done!" said Rose, looking out at the lake from their favorite tree, where they had often spent time together.

Scorpius smiled and adjusted the gold tassel on her scarlet graduation cap. "I've been done for two years, love."

"You know what I mean!" she laughed, elbowing him.

He kissed the side of her head, putting his arms around her. "Rosie?"

"Hmm?"

"I've been thinking..."

"Uh oh."

"Very funny," Scorpius said. "Just because you were valedictorian and I wasn't doesn't mean I'm not smart."

"If you say so."

"Seriously, though. I love you. And..." Scorpius got down on one knee, pulling out a glittering diamond ring. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Rose Sharon Weasley, will you marry me?"

Rose gasped. "Really?"

"Really. Marry me, Rosie."

Rose smiled. "Yes."

Scorpius smiled, then slid the ring onto her finger. He stood, and they kissed.

_"Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle. Our whole town came and our mamas cried. You said "I do", and I did, too."_

**1 year later**

**Rose: 19**

**Scorpius: 21**

Rose smiled as she walked down the aisle on her father's arm. Scorpius smiled at her, so widely his cheeks hurt.

They held hands, exchanged rings, said their vows.

"By the power vested in me by Merlin and the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you husband and wife," said the tufty-haired wizard serving as the minister.

Hermione and Astoria cried happily as Rose and Scorpius kissed. Leaning forward, Draco and Ron caught each other's eyes smiling knowingly.

_"Take me home where we met so many years before. We'll rock our babies on that very front porch. After all this time, you and I."_

**2 years later**

**Rose: 21**

**Scorpius: 23**

"We're here," announced Scorpius. He walked around and opened Rose's car door.

Rose gingerly got out of the car, holding their new baby girl, Violet.

"We're home, sweetheart," she said softly, looking up at the Burrow, which had been a wedding gift from her parents.

Scorpius helped his wife sit down in a rocking chair on the front porch, then sat down in the one next to her, taking her hand.

"I love you," she said, smiling at him.

"I love you, too," he replied, kissing her.

As the sun set, Scorpius put his arms around his family.

_Well, I'll be eighty-seven, you'll be eighty-nine. I'll still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky._

**66 years later**

**Rose: 87**

**Scorpius: 89**

Rose rocked slowly back and forth alongside her husband as she watched Daisy, Primrose, Castor, Pollux, and Orion play between the Burrow and the apple orchard.

Violet was inside with her husband, Leo Macmillan, their daughter, Marigold, and Marigold's husband, Dorado Longbottom.

Marigold's children came running up to Rose and Scorpius. "Grammy, Grammy, tell us a story!" pleaded Daisy.

"All right," said Rose. She lifted Orion into her lap, and the others clustered around her.

"Tell us about how you and Great grandpa met," said Primrose.

"Well, I was seven, and he was nine," began Rose. None of them noticed Violet and Marigold watching from the doorway.

_"Oh, my, my, my, my."_


End file.
